A Naga's Emerald
by Flamemon
Summary: Shadow, leader of the Nagas in Naga forest one day came across a blue hedgehog with beautiful emerald eyes and decided to take him in. Sonic, a normal hedgehog who loves adventure gets attacked and injured and ends up in Naga forest where he meets a Naga with Ruby eyes. What will happen when they meet eye to eye?


Sonic smiles as the wind blow through his long blue quills as he explore near the forest hoping he'll find something interesting and then take it back and show it to tails. As he walks along the edge of the forest he didn't see the yellow eyes following his every movement.

Sonic continues to look around when his ears twitches and a loud growl was heard before Sonic looks up as a wolf pounces on him which made him scream in surprise but before he can use his spindash attack the sinks his fangs in Sonic's leg and making him scream out in pain and kicks the wolf in the eye and then spindash the wolf and knock it out and then runs into the forest before it wakes back up.

After a while of running Sonic collapsed on the ground exhausted as he pants and sits down and leans on the tree he was using to support himself. He looks at his damaged legs and give off a soft pained whimper. Sonic whimpers again seeing the huge bite mark on his leg and all the blood and hopes the wolf doesn't come back.

Sonic shook his head as he started to feel ligh headed as he spoke to himself,"Tails is going freak out when he what happened to me Sonic said as he closed his eyes and leans his head against the tree and falls unconscious from losing so much blood. But before he passed out he, Sonic saw a shadowy figure come towards him before falling unconscious.

Meanwhile nearby, a large black and red Naga had just got done hunting and was relaxing in the sunlight after his little hunt and pats his full stomach, when he suddenly caught the scent of blood in the air and got follows it to the tree that Sonic is leaning on.

Shadow sees a blue hedgehog stop and panting heavily as the hedgehog leans against the tree. Shadow's ears twiches when he can some what hear the hedgehog mumbling to himself but couldn't make out what he was saying. So he got out of his hiding and slithers closer to the blue hedgehog.

As he got closer he can tell the blood was coming from the hedgehog as the blood scent was strongest here and all the blood he could see near his leg. He slithered closed but stops when the hedgehog looks at him with his half lidded and unfocused eyes and then closed his eyes and leans on the trees and become still and unmoving.

Shadow seeing him fall unconscious picks up the little blue hedgehog and carries him in his arms. He could tell that the hedgehog was one of those mobians that sometimes come in the forest to explore or play in and wonders what happen to him.

After a while of traveling he made it back to his tribe and quickly slithers towards Amy and Tikal medical cave. "Tikal? Amy? You here?" Shadow called out as a pink hedgehog naga and a orange echidna naga slithered towards him. "Hello, Shadow!" Amy said cheerfully. "What is it Shadow?" Tikal asked him when she spotted the mobian in his arms.

Shadow opens his arms more and shows off the blue mobian, "I found him in the forest and he injured his leg." Shadow said as both gasp as they see the bleeding bite mark on his leg. "Ok, Amy grabs some medicine and bandages." Tikal said as she looks at Shadow and told him to follow her.

"Ok, now gently lay him down." Tikal said as Shadow nods and did what she told him to do as Amy then come back with the things she was told to get and gives them to Tikal. "I also need to stitch up the wound too, so can you get that stuff too?" Tikal asked as Amy nods and went to get it.

Tikal smiles as she gently grabs Sonic's leg and start dabbling hydrogen peroxide on the wound so it doesn't get infected. Sonic face scunched up in pain and whimpers loudly but stays unconscious as Amy then come back again,"Here ya go Tikal." Amy said as Tikal nods and thanks Amy and then turns back to Sonic and started to stitch his leg up which made Sonic whine and whimper in pain as she did it.

After 30 minutes she finished and then puts a little medicine cream on the wound and then wraps it up and picks the blue hedgehog back up and hands him back to Shadow. "He'll be fine. As long as he stay off his foot and you put this cream on his stitches." Tikal said as she handed him the cream. "Bring he back to tomorrow so I can check and make sure it doesn't get infected or anything." Tikal said as Shadow nods and slithers out the cave and towards his home.

A few minutes later and Shadow gets to his home and heads towards his room and lays Sonic on his bed and slither into the living room and coils up and lays his head on his coils as he starts to go to sleep. Hoping the hedgehog will wake up and he can speak with the blue hedgehog tomorrow to find out what happened to him as he closed his eyes and go to sleep.

To be continued...


End file.
